


【机莲】逃离水星

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 可能含有较少量的以下cp：尺莲，尺j，核莲，Vihends，机壳，Teddy-Keria与《开往环岛》同背景
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Kudos: 3





	【机莲】逃离水星

**Author's Note:**

> 可能含有较少量的以下cp：尺莲，尺j，核莲，Vihends，机壳，Teddy-Keria  
> 与《开往环岛》同背景

1

孙施尤把货架上最后一袋番茄味泡面丢进购物篮，货架那边是一张一闪而逝的脸。那人比他高一点，留给他一个短暂而凝固的眼神，而后就立刻飘远了。

他没有在意，又买了几罐可乐和啤酒，结完账走出超市，隐隐感到身后有人跟随。他走到公交站，低头刷手机，间或用余光一瞥，一个比他略高的男人正仰头看车次牌。似是感受到他的目光，男人转过脸来，神色间有些腼腆：“你好，请问507路可以到xx广场吗？”

“可以是可以，”热心市民孙施尤从来不吝提供帮助，“不过你坐到这一站还要走一公里的样子。如果你从这边往东走一段，在那边坐36路的话可以直接到目的地。”

“哎，”男人叹了一声，“反正都是要走，太热了走不动了，我就坐507吧，现在还能歇会儿。”

还未及孙施尤接话，男人又看向孙施尤的脸：“我好像见过你。你是不是在404酒吧唱歌？”

“啊。”孙施尤低下头去，抓了抓头发，“被认出来了吗。”

男人竖起大拇指：“唱得很好听哦，我朋友很喜欢，推荐我去的。我一听，啊，果然是有水准的。”

孙施尤被夸得不禁有些赧然：“啊……喜欢就好，谢谢谢谢。”

“你今晚还唱吗？”

“不唱。”孙施尤看见男人黯淡下去的眼睛，随即嘴角翘起来，“不过今晚我在那边帮忙。你要来玩吗？”

“啊，”这下轮到男人抓头发了，“不会打扰到你吗？那……我今晚正好不知道干什么。我就去喝两杯吧，我觉得你们家自己调的那个404很好喝，我一直惦记着呢。”

当晚男人准时在酒吧里出现，身后有人递上酒水单，他回身望去，正是孙施尤。对方问：“除了404还想喝什么？”

男人笑了笑：“那要看你想喝什么了。”又说：“今晚我一个人来的，陪我喝好不好？我请你。”

于是两个人就一起喝酒。酒吧的生意很一般，店里并没有忙到需要孙施尤时时帮手。台上有人唱歌，弹着一把木琴，唱的是时下流行的小清新情歌。男人撇了撇嘴：“这人唱得比你差远了。”

“呀，”孙施尤扬了扬酒杯，双眼依稀有些醉意，“你再这么说，我就真的要飘了。”

在半醉半醒之间，两人滚上酒店的床是很自然而然的事。完事之后孙施尤的酒醒了些，用被子的一角盖住肚子，趴在枕头上玩手机。男人枕着双臂靠在床头：“你之前唱的那首歌，就是那个噔~噔噔噔噔噔~那个旋律是你自己写的吗？”

孙施尤转过头望向他，半眯着眼：“是啊，怎么。”

男人又竖起大拇指：“写得好。”

孙施尤笑：“你和我上床，就是为了夸我？”

“哎，不是，我不是想先拉近咱俩的距离吗。”男人忽然神色一正，“你要来玩乐队吗，和我一起。”

“哦？”孙施尤挑眉，“还有谁？”

男人说：“没谁了，就只有咱俩。”

孙施尤有些轻慢地笑：“两个人怎么组乐队？”

男人神情反严肃起来：“两个人怎么不能组乐队了。只要想，就可以。”

“那行啊。”孙施尤说，“那就组呗。我叫孙施尤。”

男人笑开了，露出一颗虎牙来：“朴辰成。”

2

两个人确实不是不能组乐队。朴辰成是科班出身，对配器编曲颇有一番理解。孙施尤临时学了一手贝斯，录音塞进program里，再加上朴辰成的合成器，一番捣鼓下来，完成度竟然相当不俗。

朴辰成戴着耳机，听孙施尤唱了一遍，情不自禁地竖起大拇哥：“不错不错。我原来就觉得这歌旋律不错，只是编曲单薄了些。现在这么一整，是不是就有味儿了？”

“喔！”孙施尤点头，“确实有点东西，你小子不会真的是专业的吧？”

朴辰成撅起嘴：“你不信我？”

孙施尤说：“不是不信。只是不敢相信你这种水平的人才现在还在这里混。”

“啊，这，”朴辰成抓头，“是因为我违反校规校纪被学校开除了。”

孙施尤冷哼一声：“看你也像。”

“呀，亲爱的，哪里像了。”朴辰成扑过来抱住孙施尤，被立即推开，“你好恶心啊。就是像啦，每一根头发每一颗牙齿都像。”

朴辰成被猛推了一把，整了整衣领，也不恼：“那施尤呢？我看你的和弦和旋律进行都很有门道，不会是因为苦心钻研音乐被退学了吧？”

孙施尤翻个白眼：“屁，老子早上一年学，光明正大地毕业了好吗？”

朴辰成微讶：“那怎么不去上班？在那个酒吧没多少钱拿吧。”

孙施尤叹了口气：“本来是要回去继承家业的，我不想，所以溜出来了。”

朴辰成长长地哦了一声，最后拍了拍孙施尤肩膀：“没事，我们两个合作，肯定能火，到时候你必然吃穿不愁，也不用回去继承家业了。”

理想很丰满，现实很骨感，他们在酒吧唱了半年，酒吧的生意依然冷清。有人夸他们的歌好，却也没有引起很大的轰动。后来两人走了许多场子，又编一些歌，能单独演完一整场，一整场往往不过百十个人。这离火还遥遥无期。此时两人在一起已有一年多了，基本融入了当地的专业圈子。在某个如往常一般的夜里，孙施尤依然在完事之后趴着玩手机，忽然说：“有人拉我去跟他们组乐队。加上我四大件就齐了。”

朴辰成依然靠着床头，歪着头笑：“这么巧？也有人拉我入伙。应该不是同一批人吧。”

“不是吧，我们这已经有键盘了。”

“哦，”朴辰成抓了抓头发，“那有点遗憾啊，施尤。”

孙施尤说：“遗憾什么？”

“我们两个的乐队到最后也没火。”

孙施尤有些古怪地笑起来：“那不是一件好事吗？”

朴辰成也笑：“为什么？”

孙施尤忽然敛起了笑，神色严肃起来：“你是我在这圈子里认识的第一个人。”

朴辰成依然笑着：“也是这个圈子里第一个跟你上床的人咯？”

孙施尤虚着力气打他一巴掌：“你好烦啊。”

朴辰成揉了揉脸，整个身子靠过来，将孙施尤搂进怀中，低头吻孙施尤的嘴唇。

这一回孙施尤没拒绝。他圈住朴辰成的脖子，张开嘴唇迎接对方热切的舌头。吻到深处腿也攀上去，两人倒进床垫里，破天荒地又做了一轮。

这简直像是初夜了，激情是挥洒不尽的，他们都没有喝酒，却都如大醉酩酊。后半夜孙施尤背对着朴辰成，呆呆地望住窗帘上的花纹。再过几日就再也看不到了，他的眼睛忽地有些发酸。朴辰成的嗓子里飘出声音来，像在说梦话，又像全然清醒着。他细细辨别，才听出是在唱他们的第一首歌。

那首歌叫《回到水星》，朴辰成吐字不清，荒腔走板，却依稀辨得出孙施尤写的词：“水星转身，永恒不过一刹，天大地大，今夜旅人归家。”

3

两人分开得丝毫不拖泥带水，甚至没有专程吃一顿散伙饭。分开之前朴辰成信誓旦旦地说：“你等着，等我火了，我请你喝最好的酒，去最豪华的酒店开房睡觉。”

孙施尤嗤之以鼻：“那必然是我先火啊，肯定是我请你。”

两人就此作别，拖着行李各坐上了不同班次的公交。孙施尤加入了申正贤他们的乐队，乐队的人一多，曲的丰满程度自然不可同日而语。即使新曲往往并无朴辰成的那些巧思，却也十分悦耳热闹，倒比先前卖座了些。孙施尤也成为了专职贝斯手，不再兼任主唱。朴辰成从前说他的嗓音很低沉厚实，细听去又像悬在半空，所以不适合太吵闹的编曲。这一回他们的主唱完全是标准的摇滚嗓，玩金属也不成问题。演出时孙施尤扫起贝斯的弦来，接上一段狂暴slap，竟也和主唱的音色相得益彰。

这一回他们做得中规中矩，人气就也中规中矩。后期孙施尤开始混迹于多个乐队之间，也鲜少再自己作词作曲，俨然成了专职乐手。乐队逐渐变得松散，也不再同吃同住。他偶然和一位圈内人合租，那人也姓朴，和他同年，在他入住的时候很热情地帮他搬行李。两人坐在沙发上休息，朴载赫数次往他这边看过来，他半垂着眼，没有刻意迎合。最终对方憋出了一句：“中午吃什么？”

他差点笑出声来，又立刻绷住了。在圈内混迹数年的经历让他从里到外松散下来。但朴载赫显然不同。他和大多数圈内人都不同。他也喜欢喝酒，却几乎从不去酒吧，只是从外面买酒回来，和孙施尤在家里喝。喝到兴起了两人都会讲些自己的事情，朴载赫竟是名学生，目前是假期，开学后每天早上七点就要从家里出发去上学。

孙施尤眉毛拧成一团疙瘩：“这你还有精力玩儿乐队呢？”又说：“你既然是学古典音乐的，学历又这么高，不愁没饭吃吧。”

朴载赫枕着大臂，眯着眼看他：“你难道就愁没饭吃吗？”

孙施尤沉默了一阵，最后说：“我是说，你条件本身就很好了。”

朴载赫打了个酒嗝：“乐队就是目前我心中最崇高的事情。”

他又说起乐队的建队历程，说起他们从前的队长：“他被一个美国乐队挖去了。他好厉害的，也是专业出身，得过国际大奖。好多学校不会讲的东西都是他教我的。他走了，我至少要把他的乐队做下去。”

孙施尤就用手臂撑住头，听朴载赫絮絮叨叨地讲他的容仁哥，讲到动情时就探过身子拍一拍他的肩膀。朴载赫哪里都好，唯一的不好是割舍不下曺容仁。这是朴辰成和他说的，他想，这也算是不好吗。

人总是要向前看的。这一点朴载赫做到了。他活成了圈内人最积极上进的样子，学业事业两不误。他们的乐队在队长出走之后依然保持着高创作和演出水准。朴载赫若真的割舍了曺容仁，他未必能做到。

后来他们也睡过几次。有时候朴载赫在高潮之后会落几滴泪，孙施尤就把它们吻掉，柔声说忘记他吧，你还有我呢。朴载赫呆愣一会儿，吸一吸鼻子，转身去拍床头柜，一边打节奏一边唱：忘记他，怎么忘记得起。孙施尤就笑说：“载赫，你真的醉了。”

4

乐队分崩离析是必然的事，他们本就没有多强的凝聚力，既没有混出名堂，也就不必再强凑在一起。孙施尤和一些人断了往来，和另一些人保持着联系。这其中的佼佼者是朴辰成。两人几乎每天都互发消息，聊一些极其无聊的东西，然后开语音哈哈大笑荼毒对方的耳朵。得空的时候他们会出来吃饭，喝酒，然后上床，第二天早上总有人不告而别，另一个去前台退房。

和别人则要拘谨得多，也不能说拘谨，至少没有这样随意。他和乐队的人聚餐，饭桌上有人认识朴辰成，听了他们的事迹和近况，纷纷竖起大拇指，盛赞两人乃是当之无愧的模范炮友。

孙施尤喝得有些多了，眯着一双眼：“这还算炮友吗？”

队友说：“一般前任分开了就彻底老死不相往来了，最多藕断丝连吧。你们这么坦诚的，怎么看都不像那种关系。”

他无端地想起朴载赫提起曺容仁时候的神情语气。他又想说，人和人之间是不同的，关系也不能一概而论。可他最终什么也没说，他有些醉了，没有那个力气去解释，他也解释不清。

饭局散了之后孙施尤和申正贤一道走出去。两人在夜色里走了一段，走到酒店楼下的时候孙施尤往申正贤怀里靠了靠，伸手往他外套内袋摸去：“带身份证了吗？”

申正贤捉住他为非作歹的手腕：“累了吗，累了我就送你回家。”

孙施尤抬眼望住他，申正贤叹一口气，揉一揉他的头发：“对不起，我已经有恋人了。”

他短促地哦了一声，从申正贤怀里挣出来，整了整衣服，低声说：“不要说对不起，该说对不起的人是我。”

5

“最近混得怎么样？”

朴辰成吐了口眼圈，孙施尤通过观察他的滤嘴猜测他最近的生活条件应该尚可。还未及他接话，朴辰成自顾自说：“听说你们招了个牛逼键盘手？”

“啊。”孙施尤微讶，“传得这么快？”

“我朋友去看了你们那场演出，那叫一个赞不绝口啊。”朴辰成大力将烟头碾灭，愤然道，“还说要把我踢了挖他过来，你说过分不过分，这太过分了！”

孙施尤一脸警惕：“不行，你们把他挖了我可不想要你。”

“哦？你这么在意他？”朴辰成旋即换上一脸贼笑，“听说他之前没在圈里混过，是你带进门的。怎么样，和这种小年轻是不是很爽？”

“屁啊，我才没对他下手。”孙施尤翻个白眼，“你以为我是你啊。”

朴辰成恻恻地笑：“咱俩半斤八两，谁也别瞧不起谁。”又浮夸地哼哼唧唧起来：“怎么动作这么慢呀，这不像我们施尤呀。”

孙施尤连翻白眼无数，两手齐竖中指。朴辰成最后小心翼翼地说：“你该不会……有男朋友了吧。”

他心里忽然很不是滋味。这感觉像半斤劣质白酒，现在正从胃里往喉咙上涌。于是他反问：“你呢，你有男朋友吗？”

朴辰成一耸肩：“我当然是没有咯。”

孙施尤说：“那你没有我就没有。”

朴辰成愣了，脸色变了变。孙施尤捉起他的手指，在唇边摩挲：“辰成啊，你觉得我们到底算是什么关系？”

朴辰成不假思索：“施尤当然是我亲爱的了。”

孙施尤垂下眼：“那你会叫别人亲爱的吗？”

朴辰成反问：“那你呢？”

孙施尤低头吻住他。良久之后嘴唇分开，他眯着眼，掐起朴辰成脸颊的肉，嘴角翘起来：“我从来不叫人亲爱的。这称呼太恶心了。”

6

这世上只有两个人说过这称呼恶心。一个是孙施尤，一个是后来的李相浩。

孙施尤说这话还有些玩笑的成分，李相浩大概就是认真的了。贝斯手年纪轻轻却自带少年老成气场，在他喊出“亲爱的”三字时瞬间皱起眉毛：“哥，这称呼真的好恶心。”

其实可能执此说法的人远远不止两个。只是面对有些人，他是万万不敢如此轻慢的。比如他们的主唱。很多人说李相赫是天生的巨星，百年一遇的天才，他每每在李相赫身后弹琴，都觉得恍如隔世。

加入t1纯粹是机缘巧合。之前他在另一支乐队，一人身兼数职，作编program都由他一人搞定，甚至由于主唱音域不够，有时还要负责一半的演唱。那时候他们乐队总是穿空少的服装演出，而他由于表现突出，则被冠以“机长”称呼。

那一年t1键盘手出走异国，乐队便挖了他过去。t1本就是当红乐队，乐坛传说，虽这几年略有没落，但盛名依旧。朴辰成的到来，也为t1增添了崭新的色彩。

后来他们也更换过其他乐手，他和其中的几位混得很熟，酒后总不免跑跑火车。但凡是有李相赫在的局，他便像换了个人，酒品变得极佳。有人开玩笑说辰成是不是对主唱大人有意思，他立刻板起脸来：“怎么说话呢，我对哥是尊敬。我当初就是因为哥才决心做音乐的。”

这简直不像他。再后来他们去中国巡演，顺便团建。其他几人勾肩搭背跑没影了，主唱大人烟酒不沾，说要去海洋馆。朴辰成就陪着去了。他和无数个人在各种场合约过会，此时反倒局促起来。李相赫倒如同孩童一般，好奇地东张西望。他跟在身后，心中忽而涌起莫名的情绪。

晚上他们早早回了酒店，两人住同一间标间。朴辰成背对向李相赫侧躺着，直到后半夜也没睡着。在天色擦亮的时候，他蹑手蹑脚爬起来，一路走到吸烟区，拆了包红万，一根接一根地猛抽，口口都过肺。直到喉咙干痛，头晕目眩，他揉了一把脸，通宵疲倦的眼里渗出泪来。

他狠狠地把那滴泪揩掉，用了远超必要的力气。他站在原地，愣了一会儿，然后抬手抽了自己一巴掌。被打过的地方火辣辣地痛，而窗外天光已然大盛了。

7

在朴辰成加入t1的同时，格里芬的人气也一路水涨船高，俨然已经能与t1比肩。两支乐队开启巡演，日程安排竟惊人地巧合，仁川场更是在同一天。于是两队干脆就决定联袂演出。演出的前一天，柳岷析发来消息：“我要来看哥的演出啦，哥演出结束之后有没有空呀。”

朴辰成随即敲开孙施尤的消息窗口：“亲爱的，明天演出结束之后有没有安排？”

几分钟后孙施尤回复：“应该已经有了。你玩你的吧。”

朴辰成打字：知道了，谢谢亲爱的。附带一个唇印表情。

他才去回复柳岷析的消息：“有空的，演出之后我来找你。”

柳岷析立刻回复：“哥刚刚是去问别的什么人了吧？”

朴辰成对着屏幕露出笑容：“怎么可能呢。刚刚是没在看手机。”

演出当天他在后台候场，远远地听见格里芬的人在交谈打闹。他刻意没有给予目光，更没有去找孙施尤。他只低头玩手机，偶尔和身旁同玩手机的金太敏分享搞笑视频。

这一晚场馆爆满，盛况空前。饶是早已习惯这种场合的朴辰成也感到有些头晕目眩。演出无功无过，也算圆满收官。接近凌晨的时侯他在一棵行道树下等到了柳岷析，对方穿着印有可爱图案的浅色卫衣，比他整整矮了一个头，看起来简直像个初中生。柳岷析努力地抬头望向他：“哇，哥果然很高！”

朴辰成太阳穴抽动：“天啊，你成年了没啊。”

柳岷析吐了吐舌头：“没有，不过只差一年。“

朴辰成捂住额头：“holyshit，那我岂不是要进监狱了。”

小孩抱住他的手臂，撒娇似地晃起来：“不会啦，我肯定不会说出去的！”

朴辰成定睛望住他：“不过我们岷析在网上和现实里反差真的好大呢。”柳岷析把头埋进他怀里：“哪里有。”朴辰成就抱住他，揉他的头发：“自己回去翻一翻视频聊天记录好吗，是我都不好意思说出来的程度呢。”

有风吹过，树影摇曳起来。他依稀看见路对面有两道人影走过。那两人中较矮些的朝这边望过来，恰和他对上了眼。他们一眼便认出了彼此。孙施尤遥遥冲他比个中指，他也回敬一根。对方随即挽住男人的手臂走过去了。他还怅然若失地冲那边呆望着。柳岷析抬起头来：“哥？在看什么？”

“有个人走过去了，好像我的前男友。”朴辰成又揉了揉小孩的头发，“应该是看错了。”

8

随着两人知名度日益攀升，他们的交际圈子也越来越大。但他们依然如往常一样定期联系，做各种各样的事情。后来格里芬发生了变故，本是资方的事情，谁知牵连到成员。格里芬在一个冬夜宣布解散，孙施尤第一个发文声称退出乐队，而李承勇和朴到贤决定依然沿用格里芬的队名进行重组。

朴辰成第二天便约了孙施尤出来，给他点了一杯热茶。许是吹了冷风的缘故，孙施尤的眼眶有些红。朴辰成正欲开口，才发觉编排好的腹稿早已不翼而飞。最后只说出一句：“没事吧……施尤？”

孙施尤抬头望向他，眼睛笑弯起来：“没啊，我挺好的啊。”

“哦……”朴辰成斟酌着词句，“我看你们……我也无权过问你们乐队内部的事情，就是看你们几个突然散了，有点担心。”

“没有啊，我们几个之间没什么问题，是和平解散的。”孙施尤说，“我走的主要原因是我受不了公司的霸王条款。”又说：“只是意见相左而已啦，私下关系还是没问题的。”

朴辰成松了口气：“那就好。毕竟乐队解散就和情侣分手一样，很难有好结果。”

孙施尤笑：“那要感谢你给我开了个好头。”

朴辰成也笑。末了还是正了正表情：“那你接下来有什么打算，还做音乐吗，还是回去继承家业？”

孙施尤不假思索：“当然是做音乐了。我到现在还没有做出我想要的音乐。”

朴辰成笑容间有些欣慰：“有追求就好，有追求就好。”

过了段时间他们再次见面。孙施尤的情况好转了些，找到了新乐队的意向成员。朴辰成皱眉：“我觉得你们缺个好键盘。”

孙施尤勾了勾嘴唇：“键盘这东西不是可有可无的吗？”

朴辰成举起叉子作势要攻击，最后还是放了下来。“我觉得你之前那个键盘，叫朴到贤的，真的很不错。”

孙施尤看向他，他低下头去，避开孙施尤的目光。“我不是说他人啊，我也不是特别了解他这个人。我只觉得你俩在音乐方面特别合拍，特别有感觉，你俩肯定能做出好音乐。虽然不一定是卖得好的音乐，但肯定是好音乐。”

“就是，这个东西很微妙，”朴辰成终于抬头望向孙施尤，“就比如私下里肯定我跟你更亲近，但音乐上，我和我们主唱，我觉得那种默契是无法比拟的。就算以后有人可能和我更默契，但目前为止他还是无可代替的。”

孙施尤咬了咬嘴唇：“那我和你就不默契咯。”

“那不是废话吗？”朴辰成一摊手，“不然我们怎么会分……解散呢？”

这回轮到孙施尤摆出打人架势了。朴辰成连忙示弱：“不是我们的问题，不是我们的问题。是观众不懂欣赏。时运不济，时运不济！”

由春入夏的时候他们又见了一次。这一次孙施尤的情绪明显要好得多了。朴辰成没问他乐队的事，只聊了有的没的。最后他掏出两张票来：“t1要开始巡演了，给你整了两张票。这个很难抢的。“

“哦？”孙施尤挑眉，“一送就两张，这么大方？”

“你想和谁来就和谁嘛。”朴辰成将票往前送了送，“拿着嘛，一个人来也行，多的那张扔了也行送人也行。”

孙施尤便接过票：“谢谢，那我就笑纳了！”

“不用谢，”朴辰成说，“这是你的荣幸。”

9

直到演出开始的前一秒孙施尤也没有联系他。他们的开场依然盛大，五名队员以经典点赞姿势亮相，台下立即竖起一片大拇指。然后他们唱他们的热场曲，由慢到快，一首一首地过去。朴辰成只觉度日如年，他前所未有地在舞台上分心，想要趁着灯光移开的间隙看一看手机。

他心思一直飘忽到中场。其他乐手和主唱回后台休息了，相对轻松的键盘留在舞台。他用纯钢琴音色弹了一段过门，台下渐渐安静下来。他凑近麦克风：“这首歌是我最好的朋友写的，有的朋友可能听过，叫《回到水星》。我把词改了一下，变成《逃离水星》。当时我第一次见他唱这首歌，伴奏只有一把木琴，我现在也只用钢琴伴奏唱这首歌。这首歌之前有很多版本，有编曲很华丽的版本，但我现在觉得，这首歌还是简单一点好。”

在一片钢琴声里，他缓缓地唱起来。孙施尤说他的声音太扎耳，适合去练死嗓，不适合唱情歌。朴辰成只说：“你都没听我认真唱过，又怎么知道我不适合。”孙施尤冷笑：“说得你好像真的会认真一样。”

此刻他闭住眼睛，声音虽依然有些高亢，却也有几分独特的深情质感。他唱到第二遍副歌：“ 你看那天边璀璨流星，转眼消失殆尽，是否在浩渺银河中心，有亘古不变爱情。水星转身，刹那就是永恒，他已远去，莫再等不归人。”

观众记住了旋律，都跟着他唱起来。台下是一片无边无际的起伏的荧光棒海洋。他眯起眼，想要找孙施尤的脸。可人海茫茫如浩渺银河，他又要去哪里寻觅一颗水星。

10

将近年末的时候t1上了个综艺。在游戏项目开始之前是惯例问答环节。在问到“最想和谁一起旅行”的时候，其他人大多都选择了队内成员，只有朴辰成说：“我最想和施尤……格里芬的前贝斯手孙施尤一起旅行。”

主持人显然没有想到他会提及这支已经成为历史的乐队，不禁愣了一下，又问：“那这是为什么呢？”

朴辰成说：“因为他肯定也很想和我一起。”

后来此事传扬出去，许多人知道t1键盘手或与曾经的格里芬贝斯手私交甚笃，更有甚者直接一口咬定他们之间八成有些见不得光的秘闻。也确实有人拿这个大做文章。节目播出之后有媒体对朴辰成进行专访，其中大量问题都与孙施尤有关。朴辰成也不忌讳，能言者尽数托出。最后记者又说回到前不久节目上的那个问题：“想和孙施尤先生一起旅行的话，比较想去什么地方呢，会打算在什么季节去呢？”

“啊，这个，”朴辰成抓了抓头发，“我应该是不会真的和他一起旅行的。”

记者有些惊诧：“您不是在节目中说最想和他一起旅行吗？”

朴辰成往沙发上靠了靠：“想做的事情，有时候还是不去做比较好。”

11

“最后，”记者关掉录像设备，请退了摄影师，“还有几个问题想问一下您。这是以我个人的名义，我绝不会将它泄露出去，只是单纯出于好奇。如果您觉得不妥，可以拒绝回答。”

朴辰成枕着手臂：“你问吧。”

记者说：“关于一年多前的格里芬解散事件。据说格里芬乐队成员之间非常和睦，至今还会流出一起聚餐的照片，当初他们为什么要解散呢，孙施尤先生为什么会毅然逃离呢？”

“逃离？”朴辰成将这个词念了一遍，然后笑开来，露出一颗虎牙，“这个词用在他身上不妥吧。施尤从来都没有逃过，他只是在追求他想要的东西罢了。”

\-------------fin--------------

有句话本想放到文章里，但无论怎么安排都显得突兀。就在文末单独补一下吧：

朴辰成和孙施尤，他们都同时爱着许多人，却又不尽相同。孙施尤是真正用力去爱过了，而朴辰成没有。


End file.
